Bowser
Bowser Koopa Sr. is the overall main antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Bowser is the founder and the supreme leader of the Koopa Troop and the arch-nemesis of Mario and Luigi. He is the main villain in the show. Bowser always kidnaps Princess Peach as his wife possibly by sending his minions and even takes over the Mushroom Kingdom, but his plans get foiled by Mario and Luigi saving both the princess and the kingdom. He also has a son name Bowser Jr. as a prince to the heir of a throne. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Bowser first appears in the movie before the series as the main villain. At the lab, Bowser arrives and tells his Minions to stop doing the party. Bowser gets an announcement that he's had a greatest evil plan to conquer the world by helping with the Joker for the PX-41 formula from the lab in Arctic Circle, and the Minions help him. Even he wants Mario and Luigi far away so they won't get their knowledge about his evil scheme. Throughout the rest of the film, Stuart reports to Bowser for his failure, and Bowser brings him and Tim to travel to the PX-41 lab in the Arctic Circle. When he encounters Mario and the gang, Bowser uses the PX-41 dart gun to turn his two minions into Evil Minions and escapes with the formula. When Mario is killed, Bowser can finally take over the Mushroom Kingdom by using the PX-41 to turn the people from an island paradise into evil monsters, even capturing Yoshi's Mother after revealing his plan. During another announcement to the Minions, Bowser is about to send his two well-trained assassins name Dry Killer and Startroopa to kill Luigi and the gang so no one else will stop them. After Luigi and the gang turn everyone back to normal and ruin his invasion, Bowser summons the rocket with Yoshi's Mother turned into a dragon for 15 minutes and shoots himself to become a monster. He throws Luigi out of the window and battles him with the backup of his assassins. Bowser and the assassins overpower Luigi, and Bowser demands Luigi to join his side after Mario's death. When Luigi refuses, Bowser is about to finish him off, but Mario (faked his death from a fall) appears and hits Bowser to get Luigi into safety. During the actual final battle, Bowser gets launched while Mario kills his assassins. At the top of the tower, Mario eventually defeats Bowser with Startroopa's missiles that launches him off. Bowser slowly gets up and tells that he's not afraid of jelly guns, but gets farted by Yoshi, making him pass out. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Bowser appears in the sequel once again as a main villain. After the final battle in the first movie, the PX-41 still infects Bowser to make him sick throughout the rest of the series in Season 1-2 as revealed in the episode, ''Bowser's Sickness. He also makes a supporting role through the film. At Mario's birthday, Bowser sends the Koopalings to kidnap Princess Peach in the party, and they succeed it. At his castle, Bowser makes an announcement that there are five mushrooms of the legendary Incredible Star and sends the Koopalings to search them. Down the lab, Bowser tells the Mechakoopa for the map with locations for mushrooms. After the clone is dead during the interrogation, Bowser and the lieutenant discuss about the evil dangerous villain name Elmo, and Bowser sends Ludwig von Koopa to look for him. Later on, Bowser encounters Mario and Yoda and will keep the princess forever, even mentioning to Yoshi who went into the End. After the discussion, Mario and Yoda leave while Bowser orders Princess Peach's execution because he has no choice. Throughout the rest of the film, Bowser encounters Mario again and takes him to the princess who is hanging high. Bowser drops the princess on purpose, and Mario jumps in to save her. When Bowser thinks they're dead, Mario and the princess survive with the star power, making Bowser enraged. Bowser convinces to get the star, but only gets launched by Mario with a punch and falls into the lava pit to his death. At the deleted epilogue, Bowser survives his death and becomes Dry Bowser. ''Super Mario Bros. Bowser appears in the show as a main villain. Although he is the main villain, he makes minor appearances in every episodes through the seasons. He sends his minions such as the Koopalings to kidnap Princess Peach and destroy Mario and Luigi once and for all before taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Dimension Jam Bowser appears in the special as the secondary antagonist. About this character, Bowser wears a toilet-like cloak and have a left-eye scar after his archenemy Mario threw a Bob-omb at his face in the episode ''Friend's Betrayal. At his castle, Bowser comes home and makes an ultimate plan on taking over the Mushroom Kingdom along with Bowser Jr., Kamek, Mechakoopa. He got a report from Kamek that Rayquaza failed to steal the piece of the Lego Dimension portal which it's now in the vault lockdown. Later through the rest of the special, Bowser and Dr. Eggman plotted to use the portal that Eggman's army of robots will come out to scatter around the world. However, shortly after Eggman's treachery is revealed, Bowser himself is betrayed by his alleged ally as Eggman secretly overthrew him and took command of the Koopa Troop for himself. During the final battle, Bowser sits on Princess Peach's throne, sulking over being overthrown by Eggman. Peach arrives and talks to Bowser, that as long as Eggman is around, he would be less than nothing, saying to Bowser that in the end, he would became Eggman's pawn, This goaded Bowser into action; just as Eggman is about to deliver the deathblow to Sonic, Bowser turns against Eggman by viciously attacking and wounding him, declaring the world is his domain to rule. Bowser defeats Eggman with a final blow and attempts to make a false truce with Mario, mockingly asking the plumber who would be without him. Mario, knowing that his archenemy would not give in so easily, responded "lets-a-go" and attacks Bowser, quickly throwing him around by holding his tail and then crush him to the wall. Bowser is finally launched into the warp zone, admitting his defeat. Video Appearances Trivia *Bowser makes his minor appearances as a main villain in the series. *Bowser's death is referred to Super Mario 3D Land in the second movie. *Bowser already became Dry Bowser throughout Season 3. *In Heroes vs Gangsters, Bowser is too stupid to remember that Mario and Luigi are the ones who destroyed his castle, but didn't noticed his son. *Bowser has a striking resemblance to both Joker and Megatron because he is similar to the Joker from the Arkhamverse and Megatron (in Dark of the Moon) for the special, including his design. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Koopas Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Revived Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Unique Characters Category:Animals Category:On & Off Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Titular Characters Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Anthropomorphic Characters